


The Lamb and the three Wolves

by r0binmon



Series: My Witcher stories [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Everyone fucking Jaskier, Foursome, Gentle Sex, Lambert likes to use his mouth, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Up for everything, Voyeurism, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, a bit of aftercare, breath play, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: When Jaskier opened the door to the library he had actually planned to get another book to read. But when he was finally able to have a look around the corner his eyes widened...Jaskier is having way too much fun with his witchers.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: My Witcher stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	The Lamb and the three Wolves

When Jaskier opened the door to the library he had actually planned to get another book to read. There were plenty more he had yet on his list and the winter was long but not endless. When Geralt had invited him to Kaer Morhen Jaskier had been taken by surprise. He hadn't expected to be allowed to come here but of course he had agreed. And now here he was. It was freezing cold but he loved the library, as well as Geralt's room. Both places were usually heated through a fireplace. Still, Jaskier was usually wrapped up in a woolen blanket, like he was now.

He had made a few steps into the room. In one corner, near the fireplace, fur rugs, pillows and blankets were lying on the ground, making it the perfect spot to read and relax. Jaskier had done that plenty of times before, though he recently read more in Geralt's room. He wanted to be with him and so he read while the witcher meditated. So he only wanted to get a new book.

Walking around the big shelf in front of him, he suddenly heard little noises. So he wasn't alone and the corner near the fireplace was probably taken. Being the polite person he was he wanted to greet whoever was sitting there, though he expected Eskel, since Lambert never really seemed to him like a person who would read a lot, especially in here. But when he was finally able to have a look to the corner his eyes widened.

Lambert was naked, kneeling on floor, one hand strapped to his neck with a belt while his other hand was tied on his back with the end of the belt. It looked so tight that Jaskier was sure Lambert had problems breathing. Eskel was kneeling behind him, one of his hands disappearing somewhere between them. Jaskier couldn't really see it and instead of saying something he hid behind the shelf again, now watching the two witcher.

He was madly in love with Geralt and he'd never be with someone else. But there was nothing wrong with fantasizing about it, right? Or watching that fantasy...

Okay, he had imagined before how Geralt's witcher brothers were build, how their bodies looked like, where they had scars other than in their faces. It wasn't just his own fault though. Geralt had also put some ideas into his head, obviously not minding Jaskier thinking about others as well. After the white-haired man had told him that during the last years they had been having fucking around all over the castle quite regularly – what do you expect us to do other than that? It's cold. And sex is fun and we're in need pretty often – he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the three of them together.

One part of Jaskier really felt bad about watching them together, but the other part of him just wanted to stay, look at them and just devour the intimacy between the two. Slowly he started rubbing his legs together, something he usually did when he felt his prick harden, just to gain a bit more friction. But other than that, he just stayed put, watching every movement.

He knew witcher were rough with each other but seeing Lambert in a position like that was something different. He always looked so strong, seemed so cold, especially compared to soft Eskel who took so much care of Jaskier. Their atmosphere was completely different now. He could hear Lambert begging... he would have never thought Lambert could beg. But this was... hot.

“Be good for me and spread your legs for me, will you?” Eskel said with a lovely but firm voice and Lambert followed his order instantly.

“Anything... I'll be good for you.” He spread his legs further. His chest touched the ground while he pushed his hips up more, trying to show Eskel even more of him. A sigh left Eskel's lips, before he leaned down, whispered something to Lambert's ear. He nodded and groaned slightly, his body shaking. Eskel chuckled at the sight.

“Didn't know you'd like that.”

Lambert whispered something Jaskier couldn't hear but Eskel smiled and nodded behind the other, then pressed himself against the round arse in front of him, moaned slightly.

Jaskier swallowed deeply, let his hand move down his body and grabbed his crotch. He took a deep breath, rubbed against his hard prick and pressed his free hand to his mouth. Completely overwhelmed by the feeling and _that view_ he didn't even hear Geralt who was suddenly right behind him.

“There you are.” He murmured, his breath brushing against the bard's neck. 

Jaskier jumped. He turned around, pressed his hand on Geralt's lips. Geralt smiled against it and took a look at the two witchers on the floor.

“I didn't know you like to watch. But I can't blame you. They are a sight indeed.” He murmured and Jaskier blushed slightly.

“I-”

“Don't be ashamed.”

But Jaskier was. Here he was standing, one hand still pressed to his prick, while he was watching Eskel and Lambert having sex. This felt so wrong. So he at least took his hand back an reached for Geralt's hand to leave the library with him. But the white-haired didn't move.

“Come on, Geralt. Let's...”

“I'm sure they can already smell you all around, little bird...”

“Don't say that...”

Lambert's moan suddenly echoed through the room.

“Jaskier...!”

The bard shivered and turned around. His breath pitched and Geralt chuckled, wrapped his arms around his lover and picked him up.

“Come on. Let's not make them wait.”

“But Geralt...!” Jaskier still objected.

Geralt made a few steps around the shelf to go to the others.

“He really thought you didn't know he was here.”

Eskel laughed and even Lambert let out a noise of amusement, though he couldn't be much more because of the belt strangling and restraining him.

“He smells so much of arousal. Lambert loves it. Look at his cock. It's dripping already...” Eskel wiped away some precome and smeared it on Lambert's arse.

Geralt let Jaskier down but the bard just stood there, trembling, not knowing what to do. He looked at Lambert and the smears on his arse. Then his eyes moved to Eskel and his huge prick between his legs. Slightly he licked his lips.

Suddenly he felt a hand against his own arse and shivered.

“Geralt?”

“Hum?”

“Can... can I join?”

“You have to ask them, not me.”

Jaskier blushed and turned to Eskel and Lambert again.

“May I...?” 

“I think you should undress first.” Eskel answered. “But take your time. Our little one here enjoys that a lot.”

Lambert whined.

Seeing Lambert that vulnerable made Jaskier's heart beat faster. He could see the lust in his eyes, see the scars on his defined body, muscles all tense and yet he was kneeling in that position, whining about Eskel's words.

He made a step closer to Lambert and Eskel grabbed him by the belt that was holding Lambert's arms in place. He pulled him up by it, making Lambert gasp for breath as the belt tightened around his throat for a second. Then Eskel supported him around his chest, so the other could breathe again.

Jaskier, standing in front of the two witchers, the light of the fire shining on him, slowly started to undress. Button after button he opened his doublet, slipped out of it and threw it aside, leaving him with just his shirt on top.

His trousers were opened and slowly sank down around his legs until he stepped out of them. He let his undergarments follow and Lambert's eyes darted to his his hard prick, that was slightly bobbing against his shirt. But Jaskier turned around, loosened the shirt's lacing. Then he grabbed it by the seam, slowly pulled it up.

Lambert seemed to have moved, since Eskel ordered him to “Stay!” with a very harsh voice. But Jaskier went on, showing more and more of his pale and perfect skin that looked so different from the witchers'. There was no scar on his body. Not on his lower body at least. But when he had finally taken off the shirt completely bite marks and scratches were visible on his shoulders. He let his hands sink and the two witchers on the ground also noticed the scarring at his wrists that looked a lot like rope marks.

When Jaskier looked back, his face flushed, he noticed that Geralt, who was also undressed now, had joined the other two and looked at him, his eyes full of lust – same as Eskel's and Lambert's. Jaskier felt amazing. Knowing the three of them liked looking at him, were aroused by him,  _wanted_ him. It sent shiver down his spine. He loved being looked, enjoyed every moment of it. His fingers moved over his arse and he slightly spread his cheeks, bent down a bit. He heard Geralt's groan and Lambert whined again, followed by a slap and another whine.

“If you want something, properly ask for it.” Eskel ordered.

“I... can I... lick... I want to...”

“Full sentence.”  
Lambert growled but gave in.

“Can I lick him? I want to lick him open.” Fuck. Now it was Jaskier who whined, just at the thought of it.

“Geralt, what do you think?” Eskel now asked.

The white-haired agreed and asked Jaskier to come closer. So he made a step back, then another. And another... and suddenly he felt the sensation of a tongue lapping at him.

Jaskier let out a little moan and his eyes fell shut. That was amazing.

Lambert pushed his tongue into him, moved it slightly before he just licked the soft muscle again. Jaskier was completely relaxed, taking every little touch with delight.

But all of a sudden the tongue was gone. Eskel had pulled Lambert back and kissed him deeply. It was short but forceful and when they let go from each other it was Eskel who licked of a small drop of blood from Lambert's swollen lips, then looked at Jaskier again.

“How did it feel? Did he do a good job?”

“Very good. Can he do it again?” Jaskier answered and Eskel nodded.

“Go on then, Lambert”

The other witcher shuffled closer again and Jaskier moaned louder this time. He was already so sensitive and his legs trembled.

“Doesn't our little bird look beautiful?” Eskel murmured and took in the stunning sight in front of him. Geralt hummed softly and started touching himself.

“Can't wait to be in that wet, soft hole and make a mess of him...”

Eskel chuckled at these words. “I think your bard should sit down though. I don't think he can stand much longer.”

“Can't blame him for enjoying Lambert's tongue so much. He's quite skilled, isn't he?” Geralt answered and got up. He gently pulled Lambert back, just to step in between the two of them. Then he took up Jaskier, his back to his chest, supporting and holding his spread legs.

When he turned around Eskel gasped.

Jaskier's cheeks all flushed, his arms were held up and wrapped around Geralt's neck and his legs spread widely. His hard cock was resting on the patch of dark hair between his legs, that was such a contrast to his all white and perfect skin. Precome was running down the shaft. He was breathing heavy and looked down at Lambert.

“Let me lick it off...” The tied up witcher begged and Geralt stepped closer with Jaskier so Lambert could reach the bard and lick his cock. He moaned at the taste, kissed down to his balls and sucked them. Jaskier arched his back, his legs shaking again.

“Geralt... wanna feel his mouth...”

“I guess he'd love to do you this favor...”

And so Lambert did. He took Jaskier's cock in, let him slide deeper and sucked it.

“Fuck...” Jaskier tried to jerk his hips but it was nearly impossible in that position, Geralt holding him that tight. But he didn't have to do much more anyway. Eskel grabbed Lambert's hair and with a hard grip he pushed down Lambert's head to Jaskier's crotch and pulled it up again, repeated that again and again.

Jaskier whimpered, his fingers scratching along Geralt's neck.

“Fuck... so close...”

But this was the moment Eskel pulled Lambert back completely.

“No...!” Jaskier whined at the lost mouth and shivered. “I need...”

“You will wait just a little longer, needy little bard...” Geralt answered and carried him to the furs on the floor. Carefully he put Jaskier down.

Breathing heavily, Jaskier held his legs spread. He was looking inviting and absolutely gorgeous. Eskel's finger soon lingered on his thighs, gently scratching them, sighing with satisfaction as he saw the light red marks appearing on the skin.

Geralt sat down between the bards legs, wiped away another spurt of precome and, with a moan, he licked it off his finger.

“Now, what do you think? Lambert has been so good. I think he deserves a reward...” Eskel said, pushing the witcher closer to Jaskier. “You want to do him a favor as well?”

Jaskier nodded and sat up a bit to take Lambert's cock in.

“But don't make him cum just yet. Do it slow. Take your time. Until then Geralt and I will have some fun with you.” Eskel added when he saw Geralt already circling one finger around Jaskier's hole. He pushed slightly against the muscle, but took back his hand when Eskel handed him some oil. He poured a bit on his hand, so the touches were now much softer. One finger slid into the bard and Geralt felt a shiver running down his spine. He was so hot inside...

Eskel took the oil as well so he could put some on his hand and press one finger against the muscle to join Geralt. Without any force he could slide it inside.

“Fuck... he feels so good...” The brown-haired witcher said and sighed. Geralt grinned and pushed another finger into him, twisted them and Jaskier let out a moan around Lambert's prick.

Eskel grinned as well, rubbed his finger against the same spot as before. Jaskier's hip jerked and he got even tighter for a second.

“Add another. He can take it.” Geralt offered his witcher brother and so Eskel slowly pushed in another finger as well. He was fascinated about how Jaskier could take those four fingers so easily and yet he was so tight around them. He started moving them, trusting inside, while Geralt used another speed, both of them rubbing his prostate every once in a while.

Jaskier shivered and moaned. It felt rough, uncoordinated and just sloppy but in a good way. He liked the pace of both of them and how they made him feel good.

When the bard jerked again, Eskel pressed him down by one thigh while Geralt held his other, digging his fingers into the soft skin. Jaskier whimpered but loved it. He loved being held in place with hardly any way to move. His mouth was still on Lambert's cock, gently sucking on in while he let his tongue slide around the head slowly and softly. He could taste the precome in his mouth, swallowed every single drop of it, while he tried to hold Lambert right on the edge. The pulsing in his mouth, the strangled sounds the witcher made, were bliss and sent little bolts of arousal right to his own cock.

“S-Stop!” Lambert suddenly said and pulled back. He breathed heavily, his cock twitching and his sac tight. Eskel looked up and smiled.

“Good boy, you could have come that easily, but you stopped yourself. Now, push it in again. Don't you want to feel his hot and wet mouth?”

Lambert nodded slightly, leaned forward a bit and slid back into Jaskier's mouth again. The bard took him but this time he just let him rest there, sucked gently every once in a while. He didn't want to spoil it for any of them by letting Lambert cum.

Eskel and Geralt took a good time preparing the bard for what was going to come. When he was relaxed enough and nearly on the edge as well, they pulled back their fingers. At the same time Jaskier let go of Lambert and sank back, pushed a pillow beneath his head and rested on it.

“Wanna feel you...” He said softly, looking at Geralt now.

“Already? What about Eskel and Lambert? Want to make them feel good too?”

Instantly the bard nodded, sat up and climbed onto Eskel's lap. He kissed the scars on his face, let his tongue dart out end sighed. His hips moved closer to the witcher and he rubbed the creak of his arse against his cock so the oil was spread on it as well. Eskel grabbed his hips and slowly led Jaskier so he sank down on his cock. A moan left his lips when the bard started moving, taking what he wanted. And he wanted Eskel. He was huge and he felt him so deep it sent shivers down his spine. When he looked around he could see the hungry looks on Geralt's and Lambert's faces and he enjoyed it to the fullest.

“Mh... want you all to fuck me. Make me feel good...”, he murmured, then kissed Eskel and bit his lip. The witcher groaned and pushed him back, down on the fur rug beneath and started thrusting into Jaskier hard and deep. And he took it. His legs spread, he arched his back, but before he could cum, Eskel pulled back.

Now it was Lambert's turn but due to his still tied arms he could hardly do anything but take what Jaskier gave him. The bard sat down on his lap as well, but other than with Eskel, he only moved slightly, clenched his muscles around the dripping wet cock. But that alone was enough. Lambert moaned loudly, his whole body shivering.

“P-Please...”, he whispered and Jaskier looked at Eskel, who shook his head. So the bard kept this pace until he got up, to now let _his_ witcher have him. He licked his lips when he saw how hard he was and how wet the head of his cock. But instead of sitting down on him, Jaskier went down to his knees, held up his arse and spread his cheeks with his hands.

“Wanna feel you...”

Geralt moaned slightly, slid a finger into Jaskier again and pulled it back right away. He shuffled closer and finally the bard felt the prick of his beloved witcher. It was hot and wet and he moaned at the feeling, arched his back. When he heard a moan next to himself, he looked around and noticed Lambert who was in about the same position as himself, lined up perfectly, while Eskel and Geralt were fucking them through. 

The air was thick and even Jaskier could smell the lust and testosterone. It was hot and messy and he loved every second. He loved sex, being used and oh, his witchers used him so well, loved him so well and fucked him so well. Especially Geralt.

He took every thrust, every movement of the other and answered with a delightful moan, while his eyes were locked with Lambert's. He could feel his breath on his skin and suddenly there were those quiet words: “Wanna suck you off...”

Jaskier groaned at the thought of it. Geralt fucking him and Lambert sucking him... He shivered and nodded slightly.

“Wanna fuck Lambert's pretty mouth” He suddenly said and Geralt pushed himself into him a last time, before wrapping his arms around Jaskier. He pulled back, picked him up and moved with him so they were kneeling in front of Lambert. Again Geralt slid into his bard and Eskel grinned.

“Pull him up, so he can suck the little bird”

Geralt grabbed the belt around Lambert's neck and pulled him up. Lambert made a strangled sound but didn't resist. Instead, just as he was high enough, he wrapped his lips around Jaskier's cock and sucked it.

“Hold him, while I fuck you.” Geralt murmured and started thrusting into Jaskier again, who was holding the belt now. Lambert gagged a little but used his talented mouth just the way the bard liked it. When he took a look at Eskel he also knew why he gagged. It wasn't just the tight belt pressing on his throat but Eskel fucking Lambert with the same pace and same rhythm as Geralt fucked him.

So with every thrust Jaskier and Lambert were shoved closer together and his clock went all the way into his mouth, touching the back of his throat.

“Fuck...!” Jaskier moaned and closed his eyes, leaned back against his witcher, who brought him closer to his orgasm with every movement.

He was breathing heavily, all of them moaning, gasping. Skin, slapping on skin, the obscene noises Lambert's mouth was making around his cock, Geralt's hard grip around him and finally the teeth in his shoulder gave him the rest. Jaskier came deep into Lambert's mouth. A scream left his own and he was shaking through his orgasm, while Geralt was riding him through. He felt him cumming hot into his arse and at the same time Eskel and Lambert came, Eskel, fucking the other witcher and Lambert, his cock completely neglected. Still he was spilling his seeds on the blanket beneath and whimpered, his mouth around Jaskier's pulsing prick.

“Don't you dare swallowing...” Eskel warned, his voice raspy, as he pulled Lambert up with force, turned his head and pressed his lips on his. Geralt slipped out of Jaskier, pulled him close and joined the other two. He kissed Lambert to also taste some of Jaskier on his lips, moaning at the taste.

“Fuck, you taste amazing...” He groaned, then kissed his bard, while Eskel slowly opened the belt. He hugged Lambert tightly and pulled him onto his lap, while he gently rubbed his arms and whispered words of comfort.

Jaskier smiled a little and let himself sink against Geralt, hid his face at his neck, nibbled at it.

“Mh... felt great. Let's do that again another time...”

Geralt chuckled softly.

“We'll see. Now... let's get you cleaned up first...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥


End file.
